One Small Gift
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Rainbow Dash is having a bad Heart's Warming Eve and all Soarin wants to do is give her a great gift and with Discord and his chaos is that possible read and find out.


One Small Gift

We open our story with rainbow dash sitting in the snow looking really glum. Then Soarin rides down a hill on a sled. He lands right next to her and shows her the sled.

-Soarin- Woo what a ride. Hey Rainbow want to ride down the hill with me.

-Rainbow Dash- No thanks Soarin I'm not in the mood.

-Soarin- But it's Hearts Warming Eve and you seem so sad… Hey, I know (He took out a pair of ice skates.) how about we ice skate race. I bet you will win.

-Rainbow Dash- Maybe later. (She said turning away from him.)

-Soarin- Oh well um. (He trotted in front of her.) Do you wanna make an Ice Pony. (He said in a tuneful way.)

-Rainbow Dash- (She walked away with her head down.)

-Soarin- In one last attempt to make her happy he threw a snow ball at her, ready for her to retaliate. And boy did she ever. She threw a very big wade of snow at him. Then she flew at him in pure rage.)

-Rainbow Dash- Listen Soarin I don't want to do anything festive with you or anypony right now. SO LEAVE ME THE BUCK ALONE! (She flew home in a dash leaving Soarin dumb founded and sad.)

-Discord- Hahahaha (He laughed so hard from his perch in a tree above Soarin.)

-Soarin- Oh haha laugh it up Discord. What are you doing up there anyway?

-Discord- Well I was on my way to Flutter Shy's for Heart's Warming Eve and then I saw your desperate attempt at cheering up Rainbow and I could not help myself. I simply had to watch. Hahaha boy was she mad. Hahaha… (He nearly fell out of the tree laughing.)

-Soarin- Oh why don't you go ruin some-pony else's holiday. I feel bad enough as it is. I was just trying to get her to smile instead she throws a fit. What did I do wrong?

-Discord- Hey don't feel bad I bet she will be better when you give her a gift tomorrow.

-Soarin- I don't know Discord she has been like this all season. I don't even think a gift from me would help her. (He began to leave then Discord teleported to him and started to sing.)

-Discord- **Hey, now, don't be Glum  
My little Chummy Chum  
For I have the Perfect ticket  
To get you out of this thicket**

-Soarin- (Soarin tried to walk away) **Discord I really don't think this is the right time for a song. Whooa** ( Before he knew it Discord bumped a wheel barrel into him and Soarin ended up riding it into chaos.)

-Discord- **Hey won't you come along  
Don't worry it won't take but a bit  
I will hep you with her Fit.  
Here have a ball **

(A ball took the place of the barrel and Soarin slipped and fell off it.)  
 **Oops I didn't mean to make you fall.  
** (Soarin looked at Discord with much distain.) **No, how about a coat.** (He said giving Soarin the Coat.)

 **Or a giant ice cream Float** (Before he knew it he and Discord were on top a Giant ice cream float.)

-Soarin **\- No no you silly Loon  
Don't you get it this is not the way to change her Tune  
I need the perfect gift to help my mare friend's frown  
Turn Upside down.** (He flew away refusing to take part in this madness.)

-Discord- **No don't go**

 **Let's see what we can do**  
 **How about a poo goo** (He said jumping on the toy.)

 **Jump with the flow until you go**  
(Soarin shook his head in disbelief.) **No well how about a carriage ride.** (Discord was pulling a carriage and Soarin was inside at the rains.) **I'm sure you will get a marriage**

 **After a little while.**

-Soarin- (He drove them into a snow hill and got out.) **No that's really not her style**

-Discord- **Don't worry I am sure I can help.**

 **Don't have a yelp.**

 **How about a book.**

 **I am sure she will love to take a look.**

-Soarin- (Soarin looked inside the book Discord gave him and there was a big Timber wolf in it. He slammed the book right away and threw it at Discord.) **No no you silly Loon  
Don't you get it this is not the way to change her Tune  
I need the perfect gift to help my mare friend's frown  
Turn Upside down.** (He flew away right into a snow hill and Discord was on top of it.)

-Discord- **Stop**

 **I'm on the top**

 **I've got just the key**

 **How about a pet monkey.** (He gave Soarin the monkey with a banana. The creature looked at him and smashed the banana in his face and ran off.)

-Soarin- **No no she's already got a pet.  
Now help me get that monkey in this net.** (They chased the monkey and ended up getting tangled in the net instead.) **Ugh you stupid stupid Loon  
this is not the way to change her Tune  
I needed the perfect gift  
and I ain't got a didley bit.**

-Flutter shy- Hahaha (She laughed so hard at the two of them.) Oh Discord Soarin you two look ridiculous Hahahaha.

-Soarin- I am glad some pony got a good laugh out of all of this besides him.

-Discord- Well excuse me for trying to help the helpless Wonder Flop.

-Soarin- Wonder Flop? Why I otta…

-Flutter shy- (She grabbed Soarin's huff before he hit Discord) Simmer down every pony. This is Hearts Warming Eve after all now tell me what happened.

-Soarin- Well Discord was trying to help me… If you want to call what he was doing helping. (Soarin gave a look at Discord and he gave one right back. Then Flutter shy cleared her throat and they stopped.) Oh Flutter Shy all I wanted was to try and give Rainbow Dash the perfect gift for Hearts' Warming to lift her spirit and Discord in his own chaotic way just wanted to help.

-Flutter shy- Oh Discord that is so sweet of you.

-Discord- A lot of good it did. We still don't have any idea what she wants.

-Flutter Shy- Oh I know what she wants. You see boys Rainbow Dash has been sad all season because Tank is hibernating. She took it hard last year and it still hurts her this year. She misses him that is all.

-Soarin- Oh shoot no wonder she is so glum, and I did not even bother to ask. What kind of a colt friend am I? Well thanks for the help Discord, but the only thing that will make RD happy is Tank and I can't take him out of hibernation. It will hurt him.

-Discord- Yah face it the only way that Rainbow could be happy is if she sees Tank and that's impossible.

-Soarin- Hmm (He thought for a minute.) Well if there is any pony that can do the impossible it is you Discord.

-Discord- Well of course I can but….

-Soarin- Come on there is still time to save Hearts Warming. (They all trotted off.)

Soarin found Rainbow Dash sitting where Tank was hibernating staring at the mound of snow looking just as sad as she was before.

-Soarin- Hey Rainbow.

-Rainbow Dash- Look we don't want no solicitors and… (She turned to find Soarin and felt bad about how mad she was just then and before.) Oh, it is you Soarin. Look man I am sorry I was rude to you earlier. I have just not been having the best season and I took it all out on you and….

-Soarin- Say no more Flutter Shy told me about Tank.

-Rainbow Dash- She did well I ah… (He gave her the present.)

-Soarin- Here Happy Hearts Warming Eve Rainbow. I think you will want to open this right away like Twilight and Spike do.

-Rainbow Dash- Ok. (She opened it and found a pair of very strange looking glasses inside.) Oh gee thanks Soarin. They look really ahh.

-Soarin- Here let me help you put them on. (He put them on her and she could see threw the snow at little Tank sleeping in his borrow.)

-Rainbow Dash- Huh Tank oh Soarin. (She said hugging him with pure Glee.)

-Soarin- I know it is not as good as having him awake, but at least now you get to see him and… (Before he could finish his sentence she kissed him, and he turned as red as a cherry.)

-Rainbow Dash- Happy Hearts Warming Eve Soarin. I love them and you.

-Discord- (He and Flutter Shy were watching from a cloud above the two of them.) Aw man I liked it better when she threw a snow ball at him. This is so boring where is the chaos and madness and...

-Flutter Shy- (She kissed him.) Happy Hearts Warming Discord.

-Discord- (He blushed and said.) Happy Hearts Warming to you too Flutter Shy. (They held each other close and it began to snow.)

-Rainbow Dash- Sleep well Tank. I can't wait to hold you again but until then my Colt friend will do. (She said still holding Soarin in her wing and he continued to blush.)


End file.
